The use of Internet of Things (“IoT”) devices is increasing at a rapid pace, with a corresponding increase in the amount of data being processed by these devices. Processing of data from IoT devices may involve sending data from an IoT device to an edge device communicably coupled to the IoT device, and then to a server on a cloud network communicably coupled to the edge device. Processing data from a plurality of IoT devices may incur network latency and computation latency issues.